


Nameless

by Skylar_Save



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Implied Past Relationships, Implied Relationships, Jasico - Freeform, Jason feels guilty, M/M, Nico is furious, Nico is sad, No mentioning of names, Oops, Percico - Freeform, Sad, Types on Notes, Weddings, cheating Jason, names only used once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Save/pseuds/Skylar_Save
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have done something incredibly stupid, incredibly greedy. He's gone, now. </p><p>(Horrible summary but I wanted suspense)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pieces of My Broken Heart, Which I Helped Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan. ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE (if it should be called a plot)
> 
> Told in Jason's POV. Until the dash… then it's HIS pov. You'll find out who he is next chapter.

" _Why_?" He sobbed as I looked up at him. I shrugged, "I don't know." "What do you mean you ' _don't know_ '?" He wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "Was I not enough?" He sucked in a breath.

 "Were you not happy?" I stood up, "I was happy!" " **Was** " he pointed out. I ruffled my hair, "I wanted her back…" His eyes flashed with an emotion so strong, if he unleashed it on me I'd be dead. "So you decided it would be okay to cheat!"

   "Hey," she intervened, a sheet wrapped around her nude body. "No. Just stop," he said, hands on his face as he glared at the girl. She moved closer to him. " _It's_ _oka_ —" "Stay away from me! Both of you!" He yelled, walking towards the door.

   "Wait! Don't leave," I nearly screamed, chasing him to the door. " _You_ …" he said, a pure rage in his eyes. "Don't touch me," he spat, slapping away the hand I had held out. "I never want to see you again." He opened the door, walked out, and in a swift movement slammed it—so hard the small sculpture he made for me fell off its small podium, shattering into pieces of my broken heart. " _Nico_!"

\-----

   Wiping furiously at your eyes, you take out the cell phone you kept with you at all times. You unlock it, almost throwing it to the ground when you see the screensaver. It's you and _**him**_ , when you were together, happy. "Hey, so nice of you to finally call!" You sigh, rubbing your forehead as a corner of your mouth turns upwards. "Hey Percy."


	2. Paint My Chest Red, For It Feels Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, paint my chest red, you don't need to stab me to hurt me. 
> 
> Or
> 
> I shouldn't have done that, I see that now. 
> 
> Jason's Pov. All the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. They are PROPERTY OF RICK RIORDAN. The plot is mine.
> 
> If it should be called a plot.

3 moths. That's what leads him to leave his house for once in 3 months. They're annoying him, their wings flapping outside his front door, the sound of wing scales against metal making a " _Ting_ ," sound, reminding him of the sound _**he** _ would make when he woke him up for breakfast. They used to be so happy, but now his side of the bed is always cold. Past lovers didn't stay long, maybe a week, tops. His side of the bed was as if you were floating on a cloud, while _**his**_ side was as hard as the ground.  
So he starts up his car and drives to the hardware store to find some moth repellent or a bug zapper. He finds it on Aisle 7, which is also where the plywood and paint are located. Before he turns into the aisle, a shopping cart turns out of it, two voices—familiar and very familiar—voices are pushing it.  
He takes a sharp intake of breath, a gasp, when he sees the sight in front of him. "Oh…hey…" says the green-eyed one, while the slightly shorter boy remains silent, staring at him with a blank expression. "Hi," he answers back, and curses how it comes out weaker than he intended. "What are you doing here?" The shorter one asks, a slight edge in his voice, remembering what the man in front of him did to him. "I was looking for a bug zapper, the moths won't leave me alone." A tanned arm is casually placed on a faded olive shoulder, like he does this all the time, and said arm's owner says, "If you turn off your lights at night they won't fly around them, and it saves you money. Speaking of which, why do you keep your lights on anyway?" "So anyone who's lost can find their way," he answers, staring at the Italian while saying so. The boy's face hardens, "Maybe the lost person is happy they're lost."  
The tanned arm picks itself off the Italian's shoulders and wraps itself around said boy's waist. "Well I'm glad I found you, then." The tanned man reaches out for a peck, which the olive-toned man happily returns. "It's a good thing I was lost, or else I wouldn't have found you." They stare lovingly into each other's eyes before the shorter one smiles and stands on his tip toes to give his taller other half a kiss. 

He smiles and looks away, because it's painful to watch. Even though it was his fault, it hurts. It hurts way too much to see the man in front of him healed and loving someone else while Superman can't go a day without thinking about him. Oh, how cliché! 

"What's the stuff for?" He asks, gesturing to the shopping cart full of paint and plywood. "Seaweed Brain wants to finally paint our room." The Mythomagic enthusiast states. The one with a brain of seaweed pouts, then states, "It's ours, so don't be so grumpy about it. After all it was you who picked out the house." "House?" He asks in disbelief. They're only two people, they can't take up that much space. "Yeah, he wanted a 3 bedroom house by the sea with a big backyard and pool for some reason," his past love states, clearly fond of the idea. "I have no idea why." "It's a surprise!" The Earthshaker mini states, a gleam in his eye. "And what might that surprise be?"

Marriage. That's what the surprise is. The girl who ruined his relationship tells him a week later, Percy proposed and Nico said yes. Adoption was the answer. That's what the rooms were for.  
His invitation comes the next day, in fancy black lettering with a blue design around it. Their favorite colors. He drops it on his nightstand before he drops himself onto his mattress. What used to be theirs. Poor Jason Grace, his beloved has found another, and has now pledged his life to him. Pity.


	3. Why Have I Come To See You Rip My Heart To Shreds

The wedding was perfect, really. The reception was on the beach, while the celebration was on a rocky hill overlooking the sea. Words of congratulations, whispers of "I'm so happy for you," and murmurs of "I love you" in between kisses were all he heard. The newlyweds looks perfectly happy, perfectly in love. "Everyone, I'm so glad you could make it. You have no idea how boring this party would have been if you hadn't shown up." The older groom glanced at his husband, smirking. "Although with the two of us it wouldn't have been boring, it would have been loud." His partner blushes a deep scarlet at the saying. "Anyways, if you would please clear the dance floor for the groom-mother dance it would be lovely, thank you." He walks off the stage, to a sullen Italian. The olive-skinned boy is spoken to by his father, who seems to be telling him something amazing, because his son's face turns to awe, then with tears in his eyes, the younger man crushed his father in a hug.  
Soft music plays, formally dressed skeletons sometimes using a bone as a violin bow, while Beethoven conducts. Suddenly a misty form emerged from the ground, becoming solid. It's a woman, wearing 1940 style clothing, her lips in a small smile. "Nicolo!" She cries out, her dress skirts swishing as she runs towards her son, enveloping him in a warm welcome. "Mamá," he whispers, running his fingers on her face, before leading her to the dance floor, where a mortal who can see through the Mist and her only son are waiting. "Your welcome," Hades says, smiling softly at his past lover.  
Gracefully, the two pairs glide across the dance floor, one pair murmuring in Italian while the other in English. It's a sight to behold. Sipping champagne, the blonde watches as the two raven-haired men dance with their mothers—one alive and in the flesh, the other deceased and in a spirit form. It's touching, yet sad to witness a boy whose childhood was taken away dance with his deceased spirit mother.  
_**He**_ seems so happy. I wonder how he wasn't this happy with me. 'Maybe because you didn't love only him,' my inner evil being whispered. 'Shut up,' I mentally yelled at it. 'You know it's tru—' "Hey Superman!" Someone called out. I turned around, it was the home wrecker who tore up my relationship with the shorter groom. "Yes?" I answered, trying to keep the venom and bitterness out of it. Either she didn't notice it or chose to ignore it, because she walked up to my side, "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"  
I wanted to say _No, I don't want to, I don't want to deal with you anymore. I don't want to talk to you anymore. I don't want to see you here; why did he even invite you? Don't talk to me, I'm angry at you. I'm absolutely furious you had talked me into it. Sleeping with my ex? I hate you. ___

Instead, what came out was, "Sure." I'm pretty sure she talked me into it. "Oh, it's a slow song. C'mon!" She—the siren—grabbed my arm and dragged me to the dance floor.

The first sounds of Best Shot by Birdy and Jaymes Young started playing. 

The pain it shoved my heart into. It should be illegal. The sight in front of me made me want to summon a lightning bolt to set the place to flames. The two grooms had just danced past us, completely oblivious of the rest of the world. They were quietly singing the words in each other's ears.  
Soon after the lovely scene was witnessed, pairs of lovers had left the dance floor. Upon noticing this, the siren had took my arm and dragged me to an empty seat near the edge of the dance floor. 

__****__****____"When your sky is dark, and the earth is shaking your bed, your hope is that it's sin, you just need one friend. I'll be here, giving it my best shot, baby your love gots all that I need, here crying from the rooftops, nothing could stop us if we believe. Here, giving it my best shot, baby, I find that we can be free, when you're here with me." _They sang quietly into each other's ears.___  
It made me want to rip my heart out and offer it to Aphrodite, saying the physical pain was less than the pain she was putting me through currently. I thought I would die with a spear through my chest when I was younger, but now I see I am most likely doomed to the fate of death not by a broken bone, but by a broken heart. Such a mighty way to go, son of Jupiter.  
Yet he watches with no expression on his face, with a frown so small only a microscope could see it. There's a small pressure in his throat, a ball he can't speak around. He feels like it's suffocating him, forcing his words to come out as choked sobs, so he motions to the Siren that he has to go to the restroom. With a quick wave to Piper, Jason leaves the Jackson-di Angelo wedding. 


	4. Take My Body, Heart, And Soul; For I Am No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My lord," I sounded out, paralyzed with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own NONE of the characters, they are property of Rick Riordan, and the ancient Greeks. (Hint, hint)
> 
> Jason's POV, the usual

I don't go into the restroom. I end up making my way towards my car, careful of tipsy friends and family. In the aisle across from where I parked my car, I can see a Latino elf making out with his immortal girlfriend. Their noises are hard to block out.  
My eyes started to tear up, and the lump in my throat won't go away. The door to my car is open, I don't question it, just get in. My eyes blur and as I place my head on the steering wheel, the first tear makes its way out. My breathed sobs are the only sounds I can hear, thanks to the quiet interior of my car. _"Why?"_ I whisper. "You know, I ask myself that almost every week." A voice to my right calls out. My head whips up and I look, wide-eyed, at the man in front of me. "My Lord," I sounded out, paralyzed with fear. 

"Now, Jason Grace, it is crucial that you listen to what I am about to tell you." He glared at me. "My son is my pride and joy, as you can tell. Contrary to what your father may say about me, I am not cold and cruel. I am a lonely being looking for love. My son's mortal mother gave me that. Even when I told her of my true identity, Maria di Angelo did not run screaming, as my past lovers did. Instead she was curious, which I found intriguing—for obvious reasons. I suppose it would have been better if she _had_ run for the hills screaming. Her fate would have been re-written, her life extended." He looked at me. "Do you know why I am telling you this?" I shook my head no.  
"You truly do take after your father." The lord of the dead sighed. "Nico is much like me. Just as you take after your air-headed, arrogant being called your father, my son takes after me. He is lonely, looking for love. He loves deeply, not widely. Once in love, my son can never fall _out_ of love. He loved you—perhaps still does—but his heart resides somewhere else now. What you did to him—" he glared darkly at me. "He can't forgive you. Nor can he forgive that spawn of Aphrodite for seducing you _partly_ into it. His heart was broken beyond compare for some time. In that time he came to me, and I, the caring person your father never was and never will be, welcomed him with open arms. I bent my own rules for my barnacle-bearded brother's son. He ate the food of the Underworld, yet he wasn't kept." He wagged his finger at me. "I didn't keep my son's companion because I knew my son _loved_ him. He still does, don't get your hopes up. The reason I am speaking with you without sending your soul to the Fields of Asphodel, is to tell you an important lesson. _If actions were prevented, or done differently, our fates would be re-spun_." 

The man in robes woven from the souls of the damned started to exit the passenger door. Before he closed the door, he leant in. "Jason, my son had a special place for you in his heart, but what you did hurt him in ways _no monster_ has ever managed. He will forever hold a grudge, as you will forever hold pain. But your time has not come. Perhaps if you looked at your deed from multiple views, you would understand better." A thoughtful look crossed his face. "I suspect you will not be at the house warming party?" He turned away. "Good day, Jason Grace." With that, Hades left my car, not bothering to collect my broken heart and the lifeless soul it resides in.


	5. The Water Reminds Me Of You, Even If I Don't Want It To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted the water to choke him.

After my ex's father left my car, everything was a blur. Driving, walking, unlocking, stripping, stepping onto the cool tile and turning on the water—all a blur. I snapped out of it only when the freezing water made contact with my skin. " _Shit_ ," I sweared, quickly turning the knobs. "Shit…gods I'm such a fuck-up!" I sweared, slamming my palm against the tile, not caring if I just gave my neighbor a heart attack.  
"Gods, _why_ …" I droned out, sliding down the wall and sitting under the now warm cascade of water. Tears mixed in with the water, barely distinguishable except for the slight taste of salt. Choked sobs escaped me, and in that moment, I _wanted_ them to choke me. To have Pe— _his_ abilities and make the water, the shower, and the water insides to choke myself. Fill my lungs or stop my heart. 

Breakups are hard. Even when you caused it. Even when you made the mistake. _Especially_ if you made the mistake. It hurts like… like hell. Like the Underworld's deepest pockets and it hurts like _his_ home. _His_ domain.

"Ha," I laughed at myself weakly. "Here I am, the supposed _Golden Boy_ , crying over… over _him_. I, the "almighty" Jason Grace, am sitting in my shower whimpering over my ex-lover. I am crying over Nico di Angelo, who I lost to Percy Jackson. All because I slept with Piper McLean.


	6. I've Managed Without You, Now I Pay The Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello? Jason?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry for the long wait! Chapter 6 is now up, so yayyyyyy! Anyways, next chapter should be posted soon since I already have the basic structure for it. So, please don't hate me!

Shutting off the water, I grab a towel. It's a dark grey one. It was his. It was _his_. I will probably never look at another household item and _not_ see him. I'll have to move. 

I can't move to New York, since _they_ live there. The evil seductive daughter of the love goddess, the short Latino elf, and most Greeks. So, I suppose New York is off-limits.  
I can't move to California. _Her_ superstar actor father lives there. Along with my old home. Along with… them. The newly-weds. They decided since _his_ father's realm is located in Los Angeles, they would stay nearby. Besides, the sea-green eyed man would have the entire Pacific just a few miles away. 

So where does that leave me? Seattle? Oregon? No, those places are more Thalia's realm, with the electricity the storms produce. Perhaps I need to find a place that suits me… perhaps, Illinois? Chicago! The Windy City! "I'm such an idiot," I say as I face myself in the mirror.  
I look like a mess. My once tan complexion has turned slightly paler, and my supposed sky-blue eyes have turned the color of faded wallpaper. "Fuck it." I turn around, and walk out the bathroom. I head towards the bedroom. The drawers have small specks of dusts lowly gathering on them, but with a wave of my hand I made them disappear. Opening the bottom left one, I grab some pajamas. From the drawer above it I grab my undergarments. "Laundry day tomorrow," I decide, seeing as how there's only two clean pairs left. 

I throw on the clothes and step out of the room. I return to the bathroom to hang the towel back up and then make my way down to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I see the only things we— _I_ have are eggs, hot dogs, half a bottle of ketchup, and a pitcher of lemonade.  
Taking everything out of the fridge, I decide to make a dish Leo taught me. Huevos con salchicha. It used everything I had left. How convenient. 

After I make my meal, I wash the dishes and put on my trainers to take a short run. Slipping my wallet in the pocket on my armband, I put my phone in the pocket, connect my earbuds, and lock the door on my way out. Jogging to the park, I take out my phone and hit shuffle on my music mix. The music is good, I suppose, but I wasn't listening. 

I've gotten good at that. Hearing, yet not listening. It's one of the things you master when you're lonely, loving. It's a small blessing as well, I suppose. I can hear my best friend rant for hours about his immortal goddess girlfriend, and not remember everything. Not hear anything. It's such a sickly beautiful talent.  
So after a good hour and a half of not-listening, I sit on a bench to tie my shoe and look around for something to eat. There are a few street vendors and small restaurants lie nearby. Taking the easiest idea, I walk to the grocery store by the corner of my apartment, and decide to restock on groceries. 

After a quick encounter with the cashier, I walk home, up the stairs, and into our living room. _My_ living room. Biting back a familiar greeting, I let myself slip into the kitchen and restock the fridge.  
I make a quick meal of macaroni and cheese, and head for bed. 

Plugging my phone into my charger, if starts to vibrate. In a way that signals it's not just plugged in, but someone is calling me. _No Caller ID_. After the 7th ring, I slide the lock screen and place my ear to the phone. 

"Hello?"  
"Jason? Oh thank gods."  
"Wh—who is this?"  
"You know _perfectly well_ who I am."  
"Doesn't mean I won't try to forget."  
"You can try but you won't succeed. _You_ made sure of that."  
"If you would please get to why you called, that'd be helpful."  
"Gods, it's _him_."  
"What happened…?"  
"He's…"  
"Spit it out, I don't have all day."  
"Well, he's… _dying_."  
_Beep_  
"Hello? Jason?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will kill them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY PEOPLE BUT THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOUR COMPUTER DELETES IT SHEN YOU GO IN TO EDIT SO FML AND I HAD TO REWRITE. Actually proud I cranked this out.

No matter how I used to fly, I _flew_ to the hospital. After a rushed encounter with the nurse at the front desk, I grabbed the visitor's pass she handed me and dashed to the stairs, nearly running over a man who had just been in a car accident.   
Taking two at a time, I finally reach the third floor. Struggling to push the doors open, I realize I need to scan my pass to be allowed access. "Fuck," I mutter as a flash my pass and it takes about 30 seconds to flash green. Running down the hallway, I ignore the nurses telling me to slow down. There's a lady coming out of room 415. 

"Hazel," I say as I slid to a stop. "What happened?" She looks up, and I can see it in her eyes. She's just as hopeless as I am. "We…we don't know." I stare at her, hoping she will elaborate. "Percy found him. Outside their house, a few blocks down." My eyes must have had flames in them, since Hazel backed up a few steps. Minuscule steps, as if she's afraid any sudden movements would set me off.   
"Why?" I say, absently staring into the room. I walk through the door, and my glasses start fogging up. " _Why?_ " I repeat, carefully placing my glasses in my pocket. _Why, of all the people on this earth, why Nico?_ "Why him? Why Nico?" I yell as I stare at my shaking hands. When'd they start shaking? 

Hazel looks up at me, her eyes calm and reassuring, yet fierce. "Jason, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault, remember that. It's whoever did this to Nico's fault. 

_Whoever did this to Nico._

I balled up my fists, the anger in me surging, causing sparks from a nearby outlet to fly. "If I _ever_ find whoever did this to Nico, I'll _kill_ them," I say, between gritted teeth.   
Hazel looked up, face contorted with rage. "Let them live. I'll finish them off. Especially since they left this," she looks down to reveal a piece of crumpled up paper. I take it, and open it, reading the words written on it in chicken scratch writing. 

_Ghost King will soon be a ghost_


	8. Let Fate Guide You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Jason crumpled on the floor, his vision crumpling beneath him. "How…""We don't know. It just… we don't know anyone with this handwriting. Not even Reyna and Chiron." Jason's head slumped, eyes threatening to overflow. "Not one person?" Hazel shook her head, her features calming themselves of their fury. "No… and we," she gestured towards the hospital room, where the Seven, Reyna, and Coach Hedge were sitting. Huh, Jason didn't notice any of them, having been so caught up in seeing _him_. "We made contact with our parents and told them. Thalia was here a while ago, but she left to barter with Dia—Artemis to see if she could spare a few Hunters to help find whoever did this." Jason straightened up, looking at Hazel. "Was anyone else?" Her golden eyes flitted towards the ground. "Our father."  
Jason stepped back, involuntarily, before realizing what he had done and stepping closer. "What did he say?" 

Jason wasn't sure if he could bear the suspense, when Hazel opened and closed her mouth multiple times, without success. Finally, "He says it's out of his hands. The Fates handle it from now on. They won't even let him know anything." The whole thing dropped on Jason as hard as the sky. _There's nothing Hades can do._ "A-and you're sure?" Jason asked, even though he already knew. He just wanted to hang onto the last thread of hope he had.   
"Yes… but I hope they have _some mercy_ on Nico." She looked through the door, "He's been through every sick thing they decide to spin in his thread." Jason laughed hollowly. He couldn't help himself, since Hazel was _exactly right_. The Fates had pulled almost every cruel trick in their huge book of tricks. Getting attacked, ambushed, shot, caught, orphaned, bullied, heartbreak, family deaths, and just about anything. What made it worse? _They did it while turning a blind eye, literally_. 

"What we do is our job, not our enjoyment, son of Zeus."


	9. Fate Can No Longer Guide Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day.

The Fates walked into the hallway. "We must fulfill our duty, so that the world may turn. If not, no one would be born, and no one would die. Imagine the chaos." Jason took a step back, bowing. "Sisters, an honor."   
Hazel took a step forward. "Have you come with predictions about Nico?" She looked at them pleadingly. "Nicolo's destiny is all his own," said the tallest one. She held up a worn down faded gold string that was starting to fray, but kept mending itself. "It appears Hades wishes to make his son immortal in order to save him. The Victory of Angels will have to live in order to see it happen. Until then, it is entirely up to him." 

Jason looked inside the door, seeing Nico still laying in the bed, with his eyes closed. Percy was seated next to him, eyes red rimmed and legs shaking.   
"There's nothing you can do?" Jason looked at the Fates, but they were busy looking at a small puff of soft lilac smoke floating around Nico's thread, tinting it a dull grey. " _It seems, son of Jupiter, what ales the son of Hades is a being greater than all the gods_."


	10. Chaos in My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's go find somewhere chaotic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I recently moved and am attending a new school, so I haven't had time to write and then I had to wait until the wifi was set up, but its on now. I'll try to be more consistent with my updates, because I honestly have no idea when I'll be able to write the next chapter... I'll start working on it once I post this, and hopefully it'll be up in two weeks or less? Anyways, thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments are GREATLY appreciated (sometimes the only things that motivate me to continue this), and constructive criticism is welcome!

   Jason's heart pounded. That was all he could hear. Everything else was background noise white noise, static and everything was fuzzy. The words coming from Hazel's mouth sounded like garbled up screams from the underworld. ' _This must be what the Fields of Asphodel are like,'_ thought Jason. 

   Everything around him cleared when he realized, _Nico could end up in the Underworld_. 

_Or worse. No, don't let yourself think that, Grace._

 

  "We already defeated Gaea! There can't be anything left, right?" Hazel pleaded. Jason muttered something under his breath, trying to deny his fear. Hazel whipped her head towards Jason, "What was that?" she sled, hoping she heard wrong, so her worst fears wouldn't couldn't be true. "Chaos." Jason replied, voice shaking and as he looked up, his eyes held several emotions at once. "In Greek mythology, it all started with Chaos. He's the grandfather of it all." The words seemed to choke him, ripping what little hope he had to shreds. They had already won two wars, _barely_ , and now another against a being even more powerful? 

   "Where do we find Chaos?" Percy asked, having stepped into the hall during the time when Jason's mind went blank. "His location is unknown to us. He only shows himself if he wishes to" "And he _rarely_ wishes to," another Fate cut in. "We can't just leave him like this," Hazel stated, eyes the shade of used weapons and valuable rocks instead of playful jewels. "Can we save him, at all?" Percy cut in, one hand in a fist and the other clenching his hoodie. The Fates stood still, regarding Percy as though he was an interesting artifact they had yet to decide if he was valuable. "Chaos has a messy way of running things," A Fate spoke, the veil across her face moving gently with her breath. "Sometimes he needs an errand run, a new warrior, a champion, information on this universe he has created, or exchanges." They pauses, seemingly looking for their reactions before continuing. "Sometimes he will take lovers, or pets. Yet he likes to steal important people to watch chaos ensue, so he has a stronger grip on humans and monsters." 

   Jason wanted to throw up. His stomach felt uneasy and his vision was blurred, with black spots dancing because they hadn't denied it. They hadn't denied Chaos took Nico; if anything, they confirmed it. "Where do we... find Chaos?" he asked, voice coming out more raw than expected, his usual level-headed cool completely washed away. 

   The Fates smiled, before the one in center spoke. "He is like the gods. He goes where his influence is more dense."

 The son of Poseidon looked up at the son of Jupiter.

 "Let's go find somewhere chaotic."


	11. Perhaps It's Not What We Know, But What We Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps, definitely... maybe Tartarus lives in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write the chapters longer, so please bear with me if my writing style changes! I'm experimenting with a few, but once I find one that works for me, i'll stick with that one. Uh... anything else I need to notify you about? Oh yeah! I'm going to TRY to update every three-four weeks, if not earlier, but you can always reach me on my Tumblr! ( http://tumblr.com/skylar-save ) If you have any questions or comments, please leave them below, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Ciao!

**Perhaps**

   Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to have eight of the strongest demigods in existence to wander New York. 

   Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to walk down that particular street, all huddled in jackets which did nothing to hide their scent.

   Perhaps it wasn't smart to let Jason and Hazel go alone down an alleyway that seemed empty, leading to another street.

 

**Definitely**

   It definitely wasn't a good idea to let Hazel walk two feet ahead, while Jason kept looking at the ground.

   It definitely wasn't a good idea for Jason to whip his head around when he heard his name being called.

   It definitely wasn't smart to watch, terrified, as Hazel bent the Mist around two fully-armed empuosai, while her breath came out in pants.

 

**Maybe**

 

   Maybe Jason should have charged a bit sooner. 

   Maybe Hazel should've reached for her sword.

   Maybe if Jason had thrown his new dagger, using the wind to make it fly, he would have hit the monsters. 

   Maybe if he had reached just a bit further, he would have caught onto Hazel's jacket. 

   Maybe he would't have had the anguish of seeing him.

   Maybe he could pretend he didn't fail.

 

Maybe he could've reached out to Hazel, before she disappeared in a scream of shadows swallowing her.

 

_But he didn't._

 

Because he had seen him. Jason had seen Nico. 

No, not Nico. His essence. He has seen everything that made up Nico di Angelo, without making him up. He had seen the tormented empty pockets of memory the son of Hades could no longer afford to hope to attain. He had seen never-ending suffering, endless sacrifice, boundless love. Jason had seen everything, from the fleeting images of Italy the son of Hades had gained, to the wondrous 1940s, even to the Lotus Casino, and school. The more longer memories were the more recent. The manticore, Percy, Artemis, Camp Half-Blood, the Underworld, McDonalds, the Labyrinth, and Camp Jupiter all made appearances. Jason had seen his own face, along with other demigods and some actual gods, with the recurring vision of Hestia, Hades, and Persephone. 

   Yet there were bad memories. Bianca, wandering, the Battle of Olympus, the Labyrinth, Croatia, and nearly fading from existence. These images disturbed Jason. Yet when the worst came to show, Jason wanted to throw up.  _Tartarus._  

These images scared him.

Anything that breathed died in Nico's wake.

Ruthless fights to stay alive.

The feeling of power, coursing through his veins. 

Amongst fear, for Nico knew no bounds to his powers in this domain.

Registering, constantly, the death of monsters, who left him alone after their first fight with him.

Unable to sleep, having to constantly drift in and out of consciousness, for fear of being killed.

Soft whispers in his ears, telling him that this was Nico's punishment, for everything he had done and failed to do. For everything he was.

 

Laughing, maniacally, as he charges through the sea of monsters, tearing past their hordes with a wave of his fingers.

Imagine being so powerful, you can kill by thought.

Victorious against the demons, stupidly grinning because they are  _nothing_.

Equally horrified that he has become a demon himself.

Silent sobs, sending out an aura of death to anything within 100 feet.

 

Intensively feeling the souls you've interacted with, feeling the pain they hold, and your own anguish.

Nothing hurts worse than your own.

 

However, there is saving.

Ironically, it is after you let your guard down, after you've been captured.

Maybe Tartarus is better than this pain.

 

   Finally free from the visions, Jason collapses, panting on the asphalt. Everything seems hazy, and his heart pounds in his ears. Who knows how they knew, but the others came running into the alley. Jason looked up, an indefinite amount of pain in his eyes, before they knew. Frank squared his jaw, looking to the distance, holding back tears. "She's strong," he said, voice barely wavering. "She'll be alright until we find her." Jason took a deep breathe, before speaking. "She's with Nico."

   At that moment, six pairs of eyes locked on him. "You saw Nico?' Reyna asked. Jason tries hard not to let his voice crack before responding. "Yeah." After answering numerous questions, Annabeth looked at Jason, her eyes a steely grey. "Nico was in the hospital." Percy shakes his head, "Maybe not. Remember how the gods can be multiple places at once? Who's to say Nico isn't right now."

Hopefully they're able to find Nico before something terrible happens.

Everyone should try to track Hazel, since she can leave clues for them to find.

 

Looks like the children of the Underworld are gone.

It was my fault this happened.

Venus, why must you torment me this way?

Everyone has had enough love, and yet, what is this to you?

Suppose this were a game, how are we to beat it?

 

I can't go home, not now.

Not ever, if I don't find him. 

 

Maybe love is a grey area. Oh, who am I kidding?

Everything is black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm sorry. I tried a new style, so please forgive me if this wasn't what you were expecting. Don't worry, I'll give you closure... soon.


	12. Help My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help my soul, it's caving in. I'm slowly pushing my life to the brim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY. I've been busy with school, music, and sports I just haven't had the time to update! I really should just queue chapters, but I'm not sure how. Anyways, here is the poor excuse for writing I have created.

   A dull ache in his ears was where it started. Shrugging it off as a simple pain, the son of Hades downed a pain reliever before sluggishly going back to bed. "You alright?" Percy asks, blearily blinking up at his lover. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go back to sleep, Zeus knows we both need it." The son of the sea simply nods, pulling the comforter up to his neck, the seemingly unnecessary question hanging between them. 

    _Nightmares?_

 

   One look at each other, and a simple understanding passes between them. Slowly they pull each other into an embrace, knowing the scars simply cannot heal this rapidly. Knowing they are not broken, simply bent. "Are we normal?" Percy asks, voice muffled from being buried in Nico's hair. "No," was the simple answer he got back. After a few moments of silence, he speaks up again. "Are we alright?" and the child of the Underworld does not know. Were they truly alright? Would they ever be? "We're okay," the shorter man replied, staring up into sea-green eyes. "That's okay for now."

 

 

   That was two months ago, and now the Italian stared desperately, trying to wonder who this man he's being shown is. "Sir, what shall I do to him?" he asks, staring at the man that he so  _loyally_ served. "Nothing, my warrior. Simply watch." So he watched, attempting to analyze every move, yet seemed to find no pattern. "He can't be deciphered. he fights like a Greek, yet all his attacks are unplanned, thus no logical pattern can be found. He seems to find the weak point of his enemies, yet his true power comes from himself. The blondes help him, yet one thinks so clearly, every move of hers can be prevented. The Roman is the same, yet slightly more untamed and powerful. The son of Jupiter, he fights both Roman and Greek. He coordinates every attack in attempt to do maximum damage. The others move on gut instinct, but there is one I would like to see at a challenge. He," the Ambassador of Pluto pointed,"seems too calculative. Not as book-wise as the Athenian, yet just as much so. He thinks tactics, goes in for the strike, and his defense seems to be based of animalistic abilities. Plus his power. Such power would make an ordinary egotistical, so I long to find what makes this one different. He seems to be the most level-headed of them all. I look forward to breaking him." He looked at his benefactor, seeking validation. "Then break him you shall." 

   Yet watching the demigods fight stirred something in the child out of time. Who were they? Why was his Lord so deliberate with them? Why must he and his fellow warrior end the rag-tag group of Seven? "Don't dwell on it. Our Lord simply does not see failure as something looming in his mind." he hears, before turning towards his fellow warrior. "When do we depart?" he asked, relaxing his posture. "For the girl? Soon. Prepare yourself. Remember, you need to play your part. You are the star, and we merely the crew. Make her believe you, or else we all go down." The Italian steeled himself, looking into dark brown orbs. "I will, and then it will be my point." he replies, formalities seemingly forgotten between them. "Checkmate," the man in front of him grins, before composing himself, leaving a twinkle of mischief in his eye. "We'll see," the pale-skinned man smiled, before disappearing into the numerous shadows.

 

   When he reappeared, di Angelo saw he was somewhere regal. Marble columns supported a marble ceiling framed with gold. "Nico?" was all he heard before he wiped of his smile, making his eyes afraid, watering them slightly on instinct, and purposely making his hands shake. "Help," he managed to whisper, before collapsing on the floor. Watching her reflection in the shining floor, he watched as she ran towards him, dropping the bowl of jelly beans she held. The crystal broke on impact as she kneeled next to him, knife still in its holder. "What's wrong! You were in a coma, how could you be here unless it was a trick? Nico, what's wrong?" 

   Suddenly, his mind cleared. Names weren't used, for they could split attention from the task at hand. Mind reeling at a million miles an hour, he remembered. The Lethe, Bianca, the Hunters, Camp, the Titan War, her face, and countless others. Then came a deep darkness, and a coldness that came from somewhere unknown, but had settled in his chest. Then it stopped, replaced with a mantra of words so old time itself could not know their meaning, but somehow the son of Hades knew they were orders, simple commands of the cruelest kind. Those orders...

 

   "I'm sorry," he managed to speak, before his eyes hardened and he grabbed her arm, moving through the shadows so swiftly, time seemed to stop, and they were weightless. 

 

   He had no choice but to obey them, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Please let me know!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am the past and the present. The old and the new. I am no one and I am you." "I am eternity. The void in which all things enter. The creator, the destroyer. I am far greater than anything you have known."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse.   
> Brain: don't log on for eternity  
> Me: why  
> Brain: you gotta

   The first thing she noticed was that this was fucked up. All of it. She's given paperwork and a day to turn them in. She was perfectly on track, completing the appropriate pages in the appropriate days. Even managed to fit a walk around New Rome in her schedule. Perfect.

   But no, she gets kidnapped by some creature that looks like Nico or maybe it is Nico ~~~~and dragged through the shadows.

   Oh, so it is Nico.

   "The hell!" Reyna screams, trying to place her voice above the levels of shadow noise. She groans as the shadows stop moving, her eyesight focussing on something ahead of her. "My Lord," a voice interjects. It sounds vaguely familiar. "I have brought you the praetor, as you have asked." She moves her head towards the voice, seeing it is, in fact, him. "Your service is greatly appreciated, Commander. You may take your leave." A low voice resonates through the room. "Should I assign a soldier to take post along the doors?" He asks, eyes blank, face emotionless. "No, I shall be fine. The praetor and I will have a word." A stiff nod from him, and the boy is gone.

 

   "Ah, praetor. So glad you could join me." Reyna turns her head, trying to pinpoint the direction of the voice from behind the marble columns. "Please, come. I have a seat for you. Would it not be ruse to decline a seat from your family?" That caught her attention. Family?  She could not tell if this voice was someone to hate, fear, or love. 

   So she did the logical thing. She took her knife out of its sheath. "Who are you?" she asked, walking forward, keeping her guard up in case of an attack. 

   "Why, I am your great-grandfather. Have you really forgotten me?" the voice said as she walked out from behind a column. There was a being, seated at the head of a long table. A single chair stood there, placed on their left side. "Ah, you do look like your mother. If you can fight like her, today should be great practice." The Roman walked forward, eyes scanning the room for threats, and becoming increasingly uneasy when she saw there were none. "Who are you and why am I here?" A soft sigh could be heard all around her. "I thought you were less thick than that. Silly of me, really. I would've thought mortals and demigods could become more observant in the eons. How long was I gone?" The seat pushed out, waiting for Reyna. She eyed it with distrust. "please, sit. I would never allow one of my guards to harm you. Don't tell the Third Ranks, but I value you and my Commander more highly than the others. Our secret, hm?" The being laughed, the sound seeming to come from every atom of air instead of the being themselves. "I do not know you, so I have valid reason over my distrust. Stop being so cryptic, and tell me who you are." She glared, hand tightening around her knife's hilt. "My, you do have your mother's spirit. Truly. If I have to blatantly state who I am, what fun is there in that? My Commander Nico, knew my identity before I had spoken. I do truly love him. He seems to be one of the few that remember who the power truly lies with."

   Reyna eyed the being, unsure as to who they were. "You hiding behind a cloak doesn't exactly help me." A soft chuckle, akin to the sound of mist, met her ears. The cloak hood was pulled back, leaving Reyna confused. There was no building on Temple Hill with a carving of this man. "Who are you?" she asked, eyes scanning his face for a familiar feature.   
  


   "I am the past and the present. The old and the new. I am no one, and I am you. My presence has not been diminished, merely forgotten. I am eternity. The void in which all things enter. The creator, the destroyer. I am far greater than anything you have known." His eyes flashed a multitude of colors, and Reyna saw it. Everything in her life, she saw in his eyes. She felt a supernatural cool enter her body and leave her blood still. 

 

    _She knew who this man was_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *is shot*  
> Brain: hoe don't do it  
> Me: *does this*  
> Brain: oh my god


	14. Entanglement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stepping into the dim lighting, he nodded. "I accept."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws self into trash can*

The praetor stood still for a moment before speaking.

"My lord," she whispered, steadying her shaking hand. "Ah, my sweet. No need to be so formal. Come, come, we have many matters to be discussed."

The being walked her through a set of doors.

 

\-----

 

Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair. Nothing no leads whatsoever. 

Everything seemed pointless without his lover. 

Righteous, caring, and kind were no longer adjectives.

For him, they were part of his dark-eyed lover, someone so strong yet with a heart so pure.

Every demigod who didn't know the Ghost King seemed to think the son of Poseidon was out of his mind.

Could he really seem that way to others?

The fear in his eyes said it all.

 

Looking at the scene didn't help.

Instantly, the shape-shifter understood, for only one demigod he knew could move in such a way.

Very slowly, as to not disturb the pieces of paper scattered where the children of the Underworld were last seen, he stood up.

Everything seemed too ominous, too dark to be anything good.

Secretly, the son of Mars knew things were never good for them.

 

"Little firebug," she says, voice soothing and quiet, "you cannot run off no sleep."

Everything stills as his hand cools down, extinguishing flames.

Anyone who didn't know him couldn't tell the difference between energy and panic in his eyes.

Did anyone see the urgency in his personal mission?

 

The eternal maidens could find nothing, a frustrating halt to the parties.

_Only_ _one possible source_   _could know_ , the girl with the electric blue eyes thought, _but even they are not answering our pleas_.

 

Pretty eyes stared into the distance, seeing nothing but deciphering all.

Everything made sense suddenly, and it shook her to the core.

Random information would dance across her eyelids only to be snatched away when she woke up.

Finally, she caught the dream before it flew away.

Except for one word, nothing remained from the vision.

Certainly the word must have  _some_ meaning, or else it wouldn't have stayed.

Truth be told, the daughter of love was scared of what that meant.

 

Low hums of electricity filled the room.

Inevitably, he knew what had to happen.

"Eventually I knew you would come to me for help,  _son of Jupiter_. Do you accept the terms?"

Stepping into the dim lighting, he nodded. "I accept."


	15. Sorry Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

I'm sorry, guys. I'm just not as into Percy Jackson as I once was. I wrote this story when I was more involved in the fandom and was more interested in Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus. I am so sorry to say this but I cannot continue this work at the moment as I am exploring different genres and forms of writing. I hope this news won't cause you to hate me, but I will accept the consequences of discontinuing this. 


End file.
